


You're The One That I Want

by samanthajane



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthajane/pseuds/samanthajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Ed reluctantly lets Harry come to his parents' house with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LJ. One time Harry watched videos of Ed in Grease and Ed tweeted him "my dad likes you" and somehow this happened.

Harry practically skipped up the path, giddy with excitement to finally be here again after such a long time, the street was already getting darker in the late afternoon light. It had been much longer this time, not even since he'd been to the flat but since he'd seen Ed at all. And despite Ed taking a bit of a huff with him on the phone last week (it had kind of been an ongoing argument, about how he had a tendency to flutter in and out of Ed's life as he pleased, to which he argued that it did not please him at all that he ever had to be _out_ of Ed's life), he figured they'd be ok, especially since Ed didn't know he was coming round so Harry was hopeful that the surprise of it all would ease any tension. He pressed the bell a few times and stood back to wait.  
  
  
Ed tutted at the doorbell, he needed to finish packing his bag and he kept getting calls or texts or emails and now probably some goof doing a survey was interrupting him. He sighed and made his way out of his room and through the slightly dull hallway of the flat, absently fiddling with a few strands at the front of his hair and smoothing down his t-shirt a little. The doorbell rung again just before he reached it and he frowned, reaching forward to open it.  
  
He stuttered a breath when he saw Harry standing there, all wide, sparkling eyes and a toothy grin plastered across his features. He looked good, Ed hated when he did that. It made it pretty hard to do anything other than gawp at the faint outline of his abs through his white t-shirt, or the way the plaid blue shirt hung ridiculously well off his shoulders.  
  
"Hey you" Harry murmured, smirking a little, curls falling into his eyes from the wind,  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" Ed said, frowning, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"Came to visit. Got a bit of time off."  
  
He shook his head, trying to ignore how utterly delighted Harry looked to see him, excitement and a sweet sort of want shining in his eyes. Now was really not the time to be able to read the younger boy so well. He tried not to let it show that he was feeling exactly the same, _he was still mad_ , he told himself. Straightening up, he managed to snap out, "Oh and, uh, I'm supposed to just be at your beck and call because you have time off am I?"  
  
Unfortunately it didn't really work, Harry kept smiling and rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated "Ed..." then pushing his way inside. Ed reluctantly shut the door behind him and then gasped in surprise when Harry crowded him against the now-closed door, hands on his waist and eyes dancing with mischief, "There's no need to be so grumpy." he said, low and husky, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not." Ed mumbled, dropping his head so he didn't have to look at his stupid beautiful face.   
  
"Yes you are," Harry said seriously, bring one hand to cup Ed's chin and tilt his head up again, so he could look him deep in the eyes. "You're being moody and acting like it's my fault, when really, it was out of my hands."  
  
Ed sighed. He _was_ happy to see Harry, really happy. Only they'd had a bit of a spat last week after Harry flew out to LA for a few days and didn't call him to meet up, it was dumb of him to get angry because Harry had been working and Ed knew himself he probably would have been too busy to see him anyway. But sometimes he missed Harry so much that it physically _hurt_ and being angry at him was the only way to forget about that for a while. It was a defense mechanism both of them used, instead of showing their hurt and disappointment when they tried to arrange something but the other couldn't make it, they would shut off and act like huffy children.  
  
But it always faltered when they actually saw each other, because neither could really hide how much they liked being around one another, so all the frustration melted away. They clicked in this weird way where they could act like mates who wind each other up but then also enjoy having sex sometimes too. (And more recently, having deep talks late at night on the phone, comforting each other, being the first one they wanted to see when they had a spare second, sending achy I-miss-you texts and getting angry at the thought of the other with someone else... but it was still completely casual... completely.)  
  
"I'm sorry ok?" Harry pushed when Ed didn't react anymore. He brought his hands to frame Ed's face and planted a sweet but lingering kiss on his mouth. Then he kissed his cheek and then his jaw and muttered "I'm sorry..." he dotted pecks down the skin of Ed's neck, making him shiver, all the while still breathing whispers of "sorry" before nuzzling into his shoulder.  
  
Ed could feel himself melting, he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Harry's jeans, pulling him in a little more. "Well whatever." he said, a small smile on his face as he tried to appear like he didn't really care. Harry lifted his head to look at him, he was annoyingly beautiful, Ed thought and then swallowed before he spoke more sternly, "You can't stay long, I have plans."  
  
A smile crept onto Harry's lips, his face was really close, bearing down on his and Ed hated how much it felt like he could see through his act, "What plans?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Harry pulled back a little, Ed let his jeans go. "But I could come with you?" he sounded more serious, almost pleading.  
  
Ed smirked and shook his head at the floor, "I'm not inviting you to come with me."  
  
He looked back up to see Harry was smirking too, "But I want to."  
  
"Well I don't want you to."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Ed ran a hand through his hair, Harry couldn't come with him, that was a ridiculous idea. "You can't come. I'm going out of town." he said bluntly, and walked forward to shove past Harry, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, spinning him around and pulling him in close.  
  
"Ooh, anywhere nice?" Harry purred.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "I said it's none of your business."   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh. Is it a secret?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Romantic weekend? Who you going with? It's ok I won't be hurt, well ok maybe a little bit but it's ok go ahead and shatter my heart into-"  
  
Ed yanked himself out of Harry hold and cut him off, "I'm going to Suffolk, to my parents house, to see my dad for the night. Quit your rambling."  
  
Harry smiled, Ed didn't really know why and it kind of unnerved him, "Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry shuffled about on his feet for a few moments, looking at the floor, "You know..." he trailed off and Ed crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
The younger boy looked up to meet his eyes, "Well, your dad, he did say to me at the Brits-"  
  
Ed pursed his mouth, trying not to laugh, because they had to stop doing things like this, things that didn't fit under the 'casual/friends-with-benefits/definitely-not-a-relationship' category in any way, like Harry charming his parents a few months back in a brief meeting, so much so that they did not shut up about him every time Ed spoke to them, no matter how much he expressed that there was really nothing to discuss and that he was definitely not inviting Harry round for dinner. "You're not coming Harry."

Harry pouted, and Ed didn't find it ridiculously cute, nope, not at all, "Why not?"  
  
He rolled his eyes in despair, and hissed out "Because you can't just show up here after literally months and expect me to just let you-" he stopped because Harry was sticking out his bottom lip, looking genuinely hurt, Ed tried to remind himself that Harry was a mature young man and not a child, he did not need to get everything he wanted... but something inside of him couldn't bear to disappoint him and he groaned at how pathetic he was, feeling like a father giving in to a plea for ice-cream. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he hissed.  
  
"I just want to see you." Harry said innocently.  
  
"You've seen me."  
  
" _Ed_."  
  
Ed sighed, "Do you really think coming to see my Dad is the best way to spend time with me?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's as good a way as any. I just... I _miss_ you."  
  
And Ed was melting all over again.  
  
"Oh for god's sake! _Ok._ " he said and Harry's whole face lit up in happiness, Ed could only mumble, "Wait in the living room I need to go get my bag." before escaping to his bedroom and covering his face with his hands because this really was getting out of hand.  
  
He called his Dad to check it was ok to bring him along, still unsure why he was doing this, he made sure to be quiet in case Harry could hear through the small flat. His Dad was delighted and Ed had to explain to him twice through gritted teeth that Harry _was not his boyfriend._  
  
When he had his bag ready, with a few t-shirts shoved in that were a bit too big for him for Harry to wear just in case he wanted to stay the night, which, again, he did without really knowing why he did it, he went through to the living room. Harry grinned when he saw him and Ed just raised his eyebrows in a silent "Ready?", so the boy practically leapt up from the couch and followed him back into the hallway.  
  
As Ed pulled on his a hoody while they stood by the front door Harry said, "It's better you know, because I can give you a lift now." he waved keys in his face.  
  
Ed snorted, "Yes because getting the train is such a horrifying experience."   
  
Harry looked at him sternly, "There can be some scary people on there."  
  
"Yeah I mean, you were still getting the train up until a few months ago..."  
  
"Very funny. I was thinking more the murders, thieves, rapists..."  
  
"... Annoying, needy teenage boys who don't leave you alone..."  
  
Harry clutched his heart in fake pain, "Ooh, you wound me Sheeran."  
  
Ed bit a grin and murmured "Whatever", but he noticed Harry's disappointment that he hadn't made him laugh, the boy turned away to open the door and in a moment of weakness, Ed stopped him, clutching his wrist, " Haz?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, turning around, his eyes softening as he glanced down at where they were touching.  
  
"Missed you." Ed said, giving him a small, shy smile.  
  
Harry grinned, big and bright and Ed didn't care about not standing his ground, it was worth it for that face, "Missed you too."  
  
As they walked out to Harry's car Ed decided he was slightly off-the-hook, just for being cute and for actually being _here,_ but he was still determined to give him a little bit of a hard time.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry tried to keep an eye on the road as he cackled laughing in frustration, "It's _hypothetical._ That's why I said _hypothetically_ Ed!"  
  
He could feel Ed's glare on him. Harry had managed to cheer him up a little bit, well, a lot considering he was actually allowing him to come to see his Dad, even Harry didn't really know how he'd managed that that easy. But Ed was still being a little narky, so Harry was doing his best to get him out of it with stupid jokes, embarrassing singing along to songs on the radio, and ridiculous questions.   
  
"Hypothetical questions are dumb. It's like, it's not going to happen so why even consider it?" Ed complained.  
  
"Oh will you stop being such a bore and just answer me." Harry moaned, slapping Ed's thigh.  
  
"Fine." Ed said and Harry turned to look at him for a few seconds, noticing how he was trying not to smile. "Ok, yes. If in some bizarre, not-going-to-happen situation, I found myself suddenly no longer having ginger hair, I would dye it back, yes."  
  
"Really?" he giggled, turning back to the road.  
  
"Yeah." Ed said, sounding defensive.  
  
"But... does anyone dye their hair ginger?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh fuck off I'm sure they do."  
  
"I don't know, I don't think it's something you can embrace unless you're born with it."  
  
"Well I was. So that's why I would want it back if I lost it."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, like imagine if you woke up one day and had just proper dark brown hair."  
  
"It would be weird." Ed mumbled, "I'd need to dye it back anyway, my career is pretty much defined by my hair colour. There are plenty generic singer/songwriters, the only reason I sell records is because of my hair."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said sternly, "You're successful for your talent, not your hair, Ed."  
  
"Yeah you're right, I'm not _you_..." Ed said and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
"Oh. I see how it is." he said, raising his eyebrows. Then Ed laughed, unashamed and loud, filling the whole car with his delighted chuckle, Harry couldn't help but giggle a little too, "I love that the first time you've laughed is because you insulted me."  
  
"Yeah," Harry could see in the corner of his eye that Ed was sinking back into the seat, a smile still on his lips, "I kinda love that too."  
  
Harry didn't say anything else for a while, just let the comfortable silence take them over, and tried not to look too overly smitten as he drove.  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived at Ed's parents' house a bit later than they should have, mainly because they'd got lost because Ed had given Harry wrong directions, or according to him Harry hadn't listened properly. Harry wasn't really that nervous about meeting Ed's Dad, the time he'd briefly met him they'd got along great so he was looking forward to it. And anyway, it's not like he had to make a good impression because, well, it's not like he was meeting his _boyfriend's_ Dad or anything, at least that's what he had to keep reminding himself.  
  
Harry waited behind Ed as he rang the doorbell, a few seconds later the door swung open, and a man stood beaming at them.   
  
"Hey" Ed chirped, and Harry got a weird lurching feeling that he was getting to see Ed at _home,_ that he was a part of it, even for a little while, it was really nice.  
  
"Hi son." the man grinned, he had a soft Irish accent that Harry remembered from meeting him once before, he remembered smiling because Ed's mum had spoken _exactly_ like Ed and then his father came over, booming and swearing and it had sounded like every impression Ed had ever done of an Irish accent. He really looked like Ed, only a bit taller and shorter hair that was a bit darker than Ed's colour.  
  
Ed turned around and moved to his side slightly to look at Harry and mumbled "Dad... you remember Harry."  
  
Harry flashed the man in the doorway a smile, "Hi."  
  
"Ah, the famous Harry, good to see you again mate!" the man came outside to shake his hand and then pull him up over the step and into the house. Harry felt Ed follow them in and then turned to look at him, smiling as he took in the narrow hallway, it had cream pattern walls and a deep mahogany staircase, a few coffee tables by the door with flower vases sitting on them.  
  
"He means famous because you are actually famous, not cause I've talked about you or anything, don't feel special." Ed said bluntly, dropping his bag on the floor. Harry would be hurt but he only really found Ed more amusing when he was angry with him.  
  
He was startled by a bellowing laugh from Ed's Dad. "Bullshit! He talks about you all the bloody time." he pulled Harry in and threw an arm around him, pointing to Ed, "And he's only ever in a good mood if he's been talking to you."  
  
Ed looked like he was going to explode, "Dad!" he gritted out angrily and turned away from them, face in his hands and Harry giggled when he saw that he was going red.  
  
"Oh look I've embarrassed him..." Ed's Dad chuckled beside Harry, not sounding sorry at all, more pleased with himself. Harry stepped back a little to grin at him.  
  
"It's ok Mr Sheeran, I'm sure my bandmates would say the exact same about me, I go on about Ed all the time." he said, trying to catch Ed's eye but he was more interested in the floor, face still burning and arms folded tightly.  
  
The man smiled, "That's good to know, but hey, none of that Mr Sheeran shit, call me John, ok boy?"   
  
Harry swallowed, trying not to dwell on how comfortable he already felt, "Sure." he said quietly, "Your house is lovely, by the way."  
  
"Ah, I can't take credit," John waved a hand at him, "my wife makes it a home, I just mess it up. I'll be sure to get little Eddy to give you a proper tour, that is once his head's stopped being all the one colour."  
  
Harry laughed and caught Ed's eye, "I look forward to it."  
  
Ed glared at him, his good mood from the car seemingly gone. He was a bit like a hormonal teenager at times but Harry didn't care. "I didn't agree to that."  
  
"Uh, manners Edward." John said to his son sternly. Harry felt a bit bad because it kind of was his fault.  
  
"Oh it's ok," he shrugged, smiling at Ed, "he's just tired, I understand, no one I know works as hard as him, he's allowed to be moody."  
  
John put an arm around him again, and shook his shoulder, "See look, this lad's lovely Ed, why hasn't he been round before?"  
  
Ed kept glaring at Harry, "You'd have to ask him."  
  
John just laughed, Harry felt a pang of guilt, "What the devil does that mean? He can't invite himself!"  
  
"You would think." Ed's loom changed to a smirk now and he smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, actually Mr Sh-" he started but was given a frown, "-John. Obviously both Ed and I have hectic schedules so I may have been a bit absent lately, but I am glad I finally got to come here." he explained.  
  
John smiled at him, a kindness in his eyes that made Harry feel sort of... safe. Yeah, he really liked Ed's Dad. "Well it's my pleasure, unfortunately Ed's mother's away this weekend, but she'll just have to be jealous that I get boy wonder all to myself. And Ed of course."  
  
He giggled and then looked to Ed, whose mouth was twisted, "Oh ha ha." he said sarcastically, then scooted past them and along the hallway, adding "I need a cup of tea."  
  
"Oh one for me would be lovely thanks!" John called after him, and Ed turned back around to look at them.   
  
"And Harry, you want a tea or a coffee?"  
  
"Just some water thanks." he said, "I'll give you a hand though," he offered.  
  
"Nonsense," John said, shaking his head, "he's a big boy... Well, age-wise anyway." both he and Harry laughed. Ed didn't but John  ignored his annoyed expression and said, "We'll be in the living room son." before leading Harry through a door, smiling fondly at him.  
  
  
Ed slipped his shoes off as he padded through with the tray of drinks, opening the living room door to see Harry and his Dad on the same couch, his Dad gesturing to the fireplace on the opposite wall as he told a story, Harry looked amused and Ed narrowed his eyes, knowing he was definitely getting made fun of in some way, "... So in the end we had to get this big fucking guard because he just used to run around crazy and fall onto the metal, ended up nearly cracking his fucking skull a few times, scared the shit out of us."  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked over to set the mugs down on the coffee table, hissing, "Dad! Could you at least try and control your tourettes around Harry?"  
  
"It's not tourettes, it's called being Irish." his Dad stated and Harry giggled.  
  
"Well it's quite rude when we have a guest." he said firmly.  
  
"Oh I don't mind." Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course you don't." Ed huffed, throwing himself onto the other sofa and sinking back.  
  
"Oi, Mr, you better get out of this hump of yours," his Dad sat forward, pointing at him, "I'd like to enjoy this time, it's been a long time since you've brought a new _friend_ over to meet me."  
  
Ed's eyes widened and he glanced to Harry, who had a stupid smile on his face, "I'll stop being mean if he stops grinning like a stupid twat." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh grow up. And you can't say anything about grinning like a stupid twat when that is sitting up there." his Dad gestured to the mantelpiece and Ed groaned as he heard Harry splutter a laugh.  
  
"Oh fucking hell." he said weakly, looking up at his school photo from when he was twelve, it was horrific, he was grinning like a goof and had braces on his teeth and his face was a beetroot red, almost matching his hair.   
  
"Wow. That is amazing." Harry said as he stood up to get a closer look, he turned to grin at him and Ed shot him a glare.  
  
"If you take a picture and put it on twitter I'm going to murder you." he warned.  
  
"Oh no," Harry shook his head, peering down at the photo triumphantly, "that is too good to share."  
  
"There's plenty more on that table Harry." John gestured over to the table by the window.  
  
"Is your new life goal to humiliate me?" Ed snapped at his Dad, who only chuckled and took a sip of his tea.  
  
"I'm bored in my old age son, everyone needs a hobby. I can get the albums out if you like..."  
  
Harry turned around from admiring the new batch of photos across the room, "Oh, I would love that."  
  
Ed shook his head up at the boy, who stuck his tongue out in return, and Ed tried to ignore his Dad in the corner of his eye, watching them and beaming brightly.  
  
~*~

After about an hour of looking through his Mum's photo albums from his baby years right through to high school, Ed was pretty sure Harry was going to hyperventilate from laughing so much. He had been particularly bad at the photos from when Ed had went through his 'grunge' stage at about fourteen, which featured a lot of baggy trousers with chains and spikes that had Harry struggling to breathe looking at.  
  
It got a little later in the evening and his Dad noted that they should probably get something to eat, and that there was no way he was cooking because he wasn't about to give two worldwide superstars food poisoning, it was much safer to order takeaway. While they waited for the Chinese to arrive Ed filled his Dad in on some stories from the US tour, and he could feel Harry's gaze on him the whole time and couldn't help but smile at how interested he seemed. His Dad also made special effort to get to know Harry too, asking him about his family, his own tours, their next album, everything, and Ed was secretly pleased that they seemed to get on ridiculously well, he didn't know the last time his Dad had laughed so much at someone other than himself.  
  
They sat in the dining room with dinner, and having found a new partner in crime in Harry, his Dad seemed determined to get more laughs at his expense.    
  
"Harry did you know Ed used to play badminton? He won a competition." he said halfway through dinner, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
Harry blushed and looked down at his plate, "Actually... I... kind of used to play badminton myself."  
  
"Aha see you trying to take the piss doesn't work cause he's just as much of a dork as I am!" Ed sang childishly, his dad only shrugged.  
  
"Well that's when you know you've chosen well." he said simply and went back to his dinner. Ed and Harry glanced at each other slightly and Ed saw Harry was biting down a grin. So much for whatever they were being _laid back, no strings attached._ Harry was being the complete opposite of subtle about his feelings and for Ed it was getting harder and harder to fight against that. Especially because Harry being here, with his Dad, joking and laughing and making fun of Ed all evening, felt so, painfully normal.  
  
He kicked Harry's leg under the table, _stupid lovable twat._  
  
~*~  
  
Harry laughed as John finished his story about Ed nearly drowning in a swimming pool on holiday when he was a kid and then refusing to come out of the hotel room for the rest of the week. They were in the living room again now, but Ed had disappeared to wash up their plates from dinner. Harry kind of wanted to speak to him so he excused himself from John to go give him a hand.  
  
Wandering into the kitchen he walked over to the dishwasher where Ed was standing loading stuff in, "Hey." he said quietly, taking a plate from the sink and putting it onto the rack.   
  
"Oh you don't have to help." Ed said, looking up at him.  
  
Harry sighed and moved away to lean against the counter, folding his arms. "Are you saying that because I'm a guest or are you saying that because you don't want me to help?"  
  
Ed looked at him sternly, "Harry-"  
  
"No, please." he said pleadingly, not caring that he sounded a little desperate, "I know we joke around being dicks to each other but can you give it a rest for like, a minute?"  
  
Ed stopped putting things onto the rack and stepped back a little, sighing, "I'm sorry I just-"  
  
Harry pulled him over by his wrists so they were standing right in front of each other, "I know we didn't leave things great. I know we never do but... but I really, really, don't want to go to America next week and not have spent some nice time with you."  
  
"I know, I know I'm sorry." Ed said quietly, sincerity in his eyes, "I guess it's just easier to be mad at you than to miss you."  
  
"I get that." he nodded, playing with Ed's hands a little and Ed crowded in on him against the counter, hands on his hips and Harry was the happiest he'd been all day.  
  
"I'm sorry for being moody." Ed murmured, smiling, "I am actually really glad you're here."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Feels weirdly normal..." Ed leaned up into him, their faces getting closer, "and kind of _right_ you know?"  
  
"Yeah." he whispered and leaned down to brush against his lips. He let Ed choose how deep the kiss went, and was pleasantly surprised when he shuffled them to cup the back of Harry's head with one hand and pull him in tightly around the waist with the other, sinking his tongue into his mouth and sucking sweetly. Harry clutched back tightly and went with whatever Ed did, trying not to ruin it by smiling against his mouth.  
  
When they finally pulled away a little Ed grinned at him and Harry thought his heart was about to explode, "Your Dad is awesome." he found himself mumbling.  
  
"He likes you a lot, I can tell." Ed smiled, playing with some of Harry's curls.  
  
"He's hilarious."  
  
Ed rolled his eyes, "He tries too hard."  
  
Harry chuckled, "What and your humour and charisma just oozes out naturally does it?"  
  
"Obviously." Ed frowned "I'm a catch."  
  
"Oh I know." he smiled, "I feel very lucky to have... caught you."  
  
"Who says I've been caught?" Ed smirked.  
  
"You do, when you're not being a massive twat." he pointed out.  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Not that often. But often enough."  
  
"Hmm." Ed pulled back and started to put mugs into the top tray of the dishwasher again, "I'd say I've been more captured and dragged into this rather than caught though."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, you were caught by your own choice."  
  
"Oh really?" Ed looked up at him, "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah I think I was too." he smiled and it grew even more when he saw Ed blush and bite his lip.  
  
"Ok." he mumbled and went back to the dishwasher, Harry stayed and watched him in amusement.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ed was a lot more relaxed after talking to Harry in the kitchen, he decided that for tonight he was off-the-hook completely, and that he wasn't going to be such a dick to him. He even sat next to him on the couch as they chatted more with his Dad, who complained about nothing good ever being on TV on Fridays and Ed just rolled his eyes. He then started asking Harry more about the other boys and stuff to do with the band, and Ed tried not to be a bit disappointed hearing how many tour dates Harry had booked for the next year or so, it was crazy and made Ed feel a bit sick, but he was of course happy for him.  
  
"That is incredible," his Dad said in amazement as Harry explained about the Madison Square Garden show, "you boys must be having the time of your lives."  
  
"We are," Harry said, smiling, "I mean being on the road can be tough but it's all worth it when you step out onto a stage."  
  
"Yeah I get that," Ed chipped in, and Harry turned to look at him, a surprised smile that Ed wasn't actually being mean or sarcastic, Ed gave him a sheepish grin.  
  
"Oh! Harry!" Ed's Dad jumped to his feet suddenly and they both looked up at him as he scampered across the room and started rummaging in the DVD drawer beneath the TV. "You will love this. Ed, look what I found the other day!" he held up a blank black case and Ed knew immediately what it was.  
  
"No. Dad!" he said sternly, but his Dad was already slotting it into the DVD player, "That is too far now!" he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"What?" Harry said beside him.  
  
"This is Ed in his school production of Grease." he could hear the grin in his Dad's voice and snapped his head back up.  
  
"Dad. Get that off."  
  
His Dad stopped fast-forwarding through the footage and pressed play, to the point where Ed and his 'co-stars' were right in the middle of the Summer Nights number, all in a line on stage wearing leather jackets and thrusting out to the crowd. His fifteen year old self was noticeably the smallest one there, but embarrassingly one of the most eager thrusters.  
  
"Oh my god." Harry choked out.  
   
Ed made to stand up and snapped, "I am not staying for this." but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, transfixed on the screen, his Dad was in the middle of the floor, arms folded and chuckling.  
  
"Look how little you are!" Harry cooed, leaning into his side, giggling.  
  
"I haven't even grown that much since then." he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah that's the sad part." his Dad laughed.  
  
"Fuck off Dad."  
  
His Dad ignore him and turned around to wag his eyebrows at Harry, "He was quite a mover wasn't he."  
  
Harry just laughed louder, throwing his head back as the camera zoomed in on Ed on the screen."Stop laughing you dick!" he said, smacking Harry but he didn't stop.  
  
It kept going, his Dad then kindly fast-forwarded to the worst part of the show to Ed's recollection- Grease Lightening. Harry collapsed back onto the couch, clapping hysterically and his face streaming when the number started with Ed standing in the middle of a cardboard car squeaking as loud as he could "Well this car could be systematic!". Then came more thrusting and pointing and Ed didn't know if he could ever speak to Harry again after him witnessing this.  
  
"This is the best day of my life." Harry said through heaving breaths at one point and Ed just pinched him again, hiding his face from his over-eager thrusting that was still taking place on the screen.  
  
~*~  
  
He stood shivering a little out on his back porch, sucking on his cigarette, giggling to himself at how ridiculous it was to have Harry here at his childhood home. But he had had fun, regardless of it mostly consisting of him being humiliated, he was glad Harry seemed so happy to be here and that his Dad liked him so much.  
  
"I got chiiiillls, they're multiplying." he sighed heavily at the singing voice and turned around to see Harry sauntering out of the door towards him, doing a little dance.  
  
"Give it a rest." he groaned, "I'm gonna kill him for showing you that."  
  
Harry threw an arm around him and put on an exaggeration American accent, "Aw but baby you know how it is, rockin, and rollin, and what not."  
  
"You're ridiculous." he shook his head, and tapped out his cigarette a little.  
  
"Tell me about it... Stud." Harry whispered lowly in his ear.  
  
"Is this all you're going to do now?" Ed asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe..." Harry laughed, pulling his arm away to cross his over his chest, shivering a little, "so do you have permanent hip damage from all that thrusting?"  
  
Ed rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone."  
  
"My favourite part was the mooning." Harry smirked.  
  
He snorted, "Of course it was."  
  
Harry frowned in thought, "Well actually that's not true, the thrusting was just as good, and the pointing." he imitated the dance a little as he said this.  
  
"Oh, tell me more, tell me more." Ed said sarcastically and Harry batted his arm playfully.  
  
"See you're getting the hang of it."  
  
"Yay me."  
  
Harry smiled and stayed quiet for a minute, just watching Ed smoke the last of is cigarette. and then he giggled, "So do you think you could Grease my Lightening?"  
  
Ed glared at him, "That doesn't even make sense."  
  
"Well you're the expert." Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh fuck off." he said, shaking his head.  
  
~*~  
  
He gave Harry a quick tour of the bits of house the hadn't been yet, it was getting pretty late now and his Dad had already mentioned that he was going to be going to bed soon, so Ed did a quick sweep of the top floor and then came into the last room on the landing, pulling Harry in by his wrist.  
  
"Aand _this_ is my old bedroom. Not much of my stuff's in here now, just stuff from when I was a kid."  
  
He watched harry take in the room, smiling as he looked around the walls and at the few battered old guitars on the floor. "Aw cool," he said, picking up Ed's toy light sabers from when he was nine, "you know Zayn has these now, Louis bought him them." Harry said fondly. He started moving around the room, picking things up and letting out little squeals of, "Ooh, Pokemon cards," and "oh wow cool!", and chuckling at the pictures on the walls and asking, "Is this you and your school mates?"  
  
Ed took him through all the pictures, laughing a little at how much of an idiot he used to be... or still was really. Then they sat down on the bed and Harry picked up the lego plane model on the dressing table.  
  
"Ah, the beginnings of the lego obsession." he asking, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about beginnings?" Ed said proudly and pulled out a drawer from under the bed, filled to the brim with lego, the models he'd made sitting on the top.  
  
"Holy shit." Harry said, giggling.  
  
"Yeah," Ed grinned at him. "I was a cool kid."  
  
"This is amazing." Harry beamed down at the box and then up at Ed. Ed could see there was something more in his eyes and he didn't know if he had meant the lego or just this whole night, but from the look on his face it seemed more like the latter,  and that made Ed ridiculously happy.  
  
  
When they got back downstairs and Ed was strumming quietly on one of the old guitars he'd found in his room, putting Harry's name into songs and generally being an adorable idiot, Harry realised how late it was and got a little awkward, because he had been planning on driving back but couldn't really do that journey now, he was a bit knackered. He didn't really want today to end though, it had been so different to his last few months and so much fun, and seeing Ed again, especially now he was out of his mood and had been joking around like they always did, had been amazing. Harry didn't really want to think about all the uncertainty that came with being away from him again, he wanted this feeling, of actually being a piece in his life, fitting in rather than being so far away all of the time.  
  
"So it's kinda late," he said reluctantly, standing up from the couch, "I should probably go, I'll probably get a ta-"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry," John said, standing up too, "stay!"  
  
He shook his head, "No I should-" then he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"No." he looked down at Ed who smiled at him, "Stay. Please?"  
  
Harry grinned and said "Ok." quietly.   
  
~*~  
  
They ended up in Ed's single bed, lying face to face, legs bumping because there really was no space. Harry had said a friendly goodnight to John, and had kind of loved that there was no emotional 'pleasure to meet you, you make him so happy' speech exchanged, and simply a 'you boys keep the noise down... you know what I mean Edward'. Ed had practically screeched at him for that but Harry had just laughed (and kind of been happy the subject had been brought up, because it wasn't a bad idea, it _had_ been months).  
  
"Sorry, bit cramped in a single bed." Ed whispered to him, Harry couldn't make out much of his face in the dark, just his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"S'okay." he smiled.  
  
"I'm really glad you came here with me."  
  
"You said that earlier."  
  
Harry vaguely made out Ed licking his lips and smiling, "I know but, I just, I've had a really good time."  
  
"I always have a good time when I'm with you." he whispered honestly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He laughed quietly, then answered seriously, "The best time."  
  
Ed responded by pulling him in by his t-shirt for a sweet kiss. They both clung a little longer than usual for that kind of kiss and then Harry pressed in deeper, Ed brought a hand up to sink into his hair and cradle his skull. He gasped a little and clutched Ed's arm, pulling him even closer. When they ran out of breath Ed pulled away and pushed him lightly on the shoulder and onto his back, clambering over him and sucked his lips again, still slightly breathless. Harry ran both hands over the cotton of Ed's t-shirt on his back and pulled his boy down more.  
  
Ed groaned into his mouth and _fuck,_ Harry had missed this, he was about to awkwardly ask a question when Ed got there first, pulling away to breathe hotly onto Harry's cheek and mumble "Mmm, having sex in my childhood bed would be a very naughty thing to do wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry chuckled breathlessly, "then again you already are naughty. You're the mooning champion of Rydell High." he smirked and was delighted that Ed actually laughed at him.  
  
"True." he said, smiling, " I knew I'd find a way to use that footage to my advantage."  
  
"You know what else you could use from the video?" Harry murmured, tracing patterns absently on Ed's shoulders.  
  
"What?" Ed asked softly.  
  
Harry bit down on his smile as he looked up at him, "All that thrusting."  
  
Ed let out a filthy chuckle and mumbled "Come here you.", capturing Harry's mouth once more.  
  
The only time they spoke properly again after that was Ed needing to remind Harry several times about his Dad's request that they keep it down, but Harry couldn't really help himself, plus Ed wasn't much better. Harry knew there would be some teasing over breakfast tomorrow, but he was too happy to care.  
  
~*~  
  
 _The End._

  
  



End file.
